


We Were Gods

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human Kwami, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Plagg, the God of Creation, has an unexpected yet familiar visitor to his temple. Certain things are revealed which leads to a chain of events that rewrite all of history.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing I played around with - finally edited to be posted here. 
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Plagg often visited the mortals that worshiped him. They always brought him interesting offerings. From foods to trinkets; homemade little some-things-of-other. His temple was a haven and children were always present; laughter and joy filled the air. He loved it. Adored it. Often when he was there children would come and beg for stories or ask him to name their pets.

But that’s not why he’s here.

Often times when he goes to his temple from time to time he’ll find something ruined. A candle stand’s gold tarnished. A statue in shambles. It wasn’t something done by any mortal’s hands. Tonight he was going to find out once and for all the cause of it.

As night fell and the mortals settled themselves into their homes and their beds, Plagg perched on his throne of plush over large pillows and relaxed. Shifting forms, Plagg, now a large panther laid himself out with a low little chuff of air, ears drooping a little. 

It’s going to be a long night. 

It was hours before there was the soft patter of leather shoes on the onyx of the temple floor. Plagg is lifting his head to look at the cloak hidden figure as they make their way to his altar. Gloved hands placing a box with dark red markings on it among the offerings. As they get closer he can see that the cloak is torn in places and the shoes discolored from dried mud. As the hood of that cloak falls back, crimson hair the color of blood is revealed.

Tikki rests her hands lightly atop the wooden box for a moment before drawing them back. “I apologize for being late, Plagg. The trip through the woods has become a bit difficult - just my luck or lack thereof.” She’s speaking of course to one of the paintings of him, her expression peaceful and serene. “It’s a pity I haven’t seen you again then again it’s likely for the best.” 

Her lower lip wobbled and she pressed her knuckle against it firmly to still it. “I haven’t seen you since-” She trailed off. She had met Plagg once then one of the others had come forward to warn Plagg that she was dangerous and killed everything she so much as looked at. Tikki hadn’t even stayed to hear or see what happened after. She’d just seen Plagg’s lips press together in a thin line and turned and fled in tears. 

She’s not seen any of the others since then. 

Plagg is shifting back to normal, staring at her. Of course, he should have known. Her powers, he’d seen them first hand to a small degree back when they were wilder and beyond her control. It takes a minute for it all to click then he’s moving closer to her.

“Tikki.”

His whisper of her name makes her jump like a door slam. Tikki is peering up at him in shock. “Please, don’t come any closer. I don’t - I don’t want to hurt you. I just wanted to bring you a gift. That’s all. I - I'll stop if you want me to.” She’s shaking, taking rapid steps back for every step he takes toward her. 

Plagg is shaking his head, stilling. “Now, when did I ever say I wanted that? It’s good to see you, Tikki.” He won’t press further but he’s inclining his head just a little. “Please stay. I’d like your company.” He’s smiling at her gesturing to his pile of pillows. “Come sit with me. It’s been such a long time and it’s supposed to rain. You may as well pass the time 'til dawn with an old friend.” 

“An old...friend?” Tikki stares at him before tensing at a clap of thunder. “I.. as long as I don’t touch anything barehanded.” She’s agreeing, moving towards that pillow pile keeping distance as she walks a wide circle around him. Even when they sit she’s mindful to keep a couple of cushions worth of space between them.

As dawn comes, Tikki is still curled in the pillow pile and Plagg is curled next to her. Leaning in he’s kissing Tikki’s forehead, the redhead gives a little sigh reaching out - gloved fingers curling into the dark fabric of his robes. Chuckling, Plagg is pulling her into his arms, curling himself around her. What a foolish little goddess she is, they’re a matching set - halves of a whole can’t hurt each other they can only complete one another.

Tikki woke to find Plagg not far from her the wooden box on his lap as he nibbled at the camembert she’d brought him. He seems lost in thought so he doesn’t notice her being awake - those bright blue eyes open and watching him. She’ll take the time to examine his profile making note of how utterly handsome he looks. 

“I’ll take you back to your temple whenever you’re ready, Tikki.”  
“You really don’t have to. I can get there on my own.”  
“No. You said the path was rough. I’ll go with you. I can help.”

She sighs and gives him a rather amused look. “You weren’t going to let me go back without you anyway were you?” Blue eyes meeting emerald. He’s always been kind then again, it was expected not that she ever expected that kindness to be directed at her. 

“Of course not.” He flashes her a grin popping a bit of cheese into his mouth. “Thank you for the present. You’ve been the one leaving me my favorite cheese every day.” He chuckled warmly as she turned away, Tikki had always been shy. He’s reaching for something from the altar, offering it to her.

“You remembered.” She’s taking the fruit, with gloved fingers, eyes widening just slightly when Plagg places a plate on her lap. Shaking her head at him she says nothing instead focusing on breaking the pomegranate open after removing her gloves. 

“Of course, how could I forget? Though I know you’re more fond of sweets I simply don’t have any. But I promise it’s not very sour, just a tiny touch tart.” A fond smile tugs at his lips as he watches her, amused as the juice stains her fingers and her lips. “Once you finish we’ll go.”


	2. A Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg takes Tikki home and he does not like what he finds.

The trek to her temple is in a word long. Tikki had severely undersold the difficulty of the ‘walk’ she took nightly. Oh certainly, the walk from his temple out towards the woods was perfectly peachy. They talked and happily conversed on their merry little stroll. Plagg, happily telling her the names of all his kittens (human and not); Tikki just eagerly drinking in the sound of his voice. As they neared the woods, Tikki yanked her hood down and gathered her cape closer to herself as motioned for Plagg to do the same so that his face would be protected. 

Protection she’d said, though it wasn’t until they were deeper in the woods he learned why he would need it. 

The instant they got past a certain point in the wood lush, soft flora gave way to harsh brittle thickets of thorns and briars. They bit, they clawed and tore. And even if Tikki had removed her gloves destroying a pathway wide enough to pass through, they seemed to have grown back just as fast as they were ruined. 

Between the thorns, the way the landscape changed from gentle slopes to jagged, jutting stones and ruined debris. He’s certain he even saw the glowing eyes of some wolf or wild creature, at one point. It was no wonder Tikki had a hard time getting back and forth! 

“It… I told you it was difficult.”   
“I’m surprised you make this trip every night! How are you even able?”  
A blush flared to life on her cheeks and she didn’t answer. Instead, she gestured as they reached crumbling stone steps. “Here, we are. My temple. I told you you didn’t need to come here. You’ve seen me safely home. You can leave now.”

There were cracked and leaning pillars, vines of thorns overtaking what had once been perfect marble. There was a circle burned around the temple; signs and sigils designed to bind and trap. It hits him like a punch to the gut that they’re meant to keep her here - trapped here but the circle is broken by a small crater blasted into the ground. He doesn’t even have to examine it any closer to know that it’s the effect of a cataclysm blast. 

“I’m not leaving.” He’s crossing that barrier an annoyed look etched into his features. He’s twitching his tail, puffed out with his anger; ears flattened to his head. The level of clear neglect and ill care for her temple is obvious but it’s even more glaringly obvious that it’s intentional. It’s not just a lack of followers or devotees. They’re actively destroying the temple, defacing it. His green eyes are an acidic glow in the darkness that seems to surround the temple even in this early hour - it’s always dark here. 

Seeing all this Plagg understands now. The lack of followers, the unnatural destruction of her temple. It was no wonder Tikki was so secretive and struggled with destroying the thorns. Her powers are fading. She is fading. It’s this realization that sets his nerves on edge the hair at the back of his neck bristling with ill contained rage. A less impulsive god, a more reasonable god would just shrug it off. There would easily be a new entity of destruction. There was always a backup; one waiting for their awakening. But Plagg isn’t a god ruled by cold, logical reason but hotheaded passionate emotion and to him - Tikki is irreplaceable.

“Who the hell do these mortals think they are!?” 

Tikki sighs softly before her shoulders hunch and she curls into herself. “This is precisely why I didn’t want you to come. I - I’m not a worshiped goddess. I do have the odd person that comes with good intent for my favor…” Usually in something unpleasant or illicit; she refuses those, but occasionally when all hope is gone and things are absolutely dire someone would come and she could help them. Plagg didn’t need to know that, however. “It’s fine. Mortals are just afraid.” 

“It’s _un-**fuck**-acceptable_ is what it is!” He snapped with a flash of fangs.

“I’m Destruction, Plagg. _I AM DEATH_ and the end of all mortal things!” She snapped back her blue eyes bright as the sky above them crackled with lightning and clapped sharply with thunder. Tikki stiffened then inhaled before continuing softly. “Of course, they’re naturally scared of me and they’re right to be wary.”

“That doesn’t mean they can do this to you.” Plagg starts moving to take hold of her shoulders. He won’t let them kill her slowly. He won’t let them kill her at all. This - This ends tonight. There’s a spark of his magic and his eyes closed and he’s lifting his head just so a circle of green energy is at his feet and it flares brighter around them growing bigger and bigger then suddenly Tikki is going limp in his arms and he’s scooping her up. 

“I won’t let them do this to you anymore.”


	3. History Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual takes place and a promise is made.

“I’m not going to let them do this to you anymore.” His fingers carded through crimson locks and he exhaled.

“Are you certain this is what you wish to do?” Wayzz asked even if he already knew the answer. There was grim determination in Plagg’s eyes, no hesitation in his actions from the moment he brought Tikki to the Island.

“Her heart is too gentle to bear this burden. It’s rare that I will ever say such a thing but in this instance whatever wrote our fates got it wrong. I look at this as correcting nature’s mistake.” 

Wayzz nods, going back over the ritual. “As you wish. Bring me her ring and your earrings.” He’s holding his hand out.

Dutifully, Plagg takes Tikki’s ring from her finger the color seems to drain from her when he does, her hair no longer the vivid color of fresh blood but the rust dark hue of ages dry blood - still she slept. As he’s moving toward Wayzz he’s taking his earrings off carefully, first the left then the right. Delicately, he’s placing them into the younger god’s hand; black fades to grey, vivid green to soft jade.

Wayzz is curling his fingers around them. “We’ll need to ready the altars and when the moon is directly overhead I’ll perform the ritual. I’ll be putting you to sleep before that time. Neither of you will want to be awake for this.” 

The altars are great slabs of marble, large enough to be considered beds if one would ever sleep on such a thing. They were surrounded by flowers. Vivid red flowers - thought the ones around Tikki had started to wilt and wither because of her proximity to them. 

“I’ll only ask this once,” Trixx started as she moved to Plagg who was tenderly caressing Tikki’s pale cheek as he watched the sunset. “Are you absolutely sure about this, darlin’? This is some pretty heavy magic and we can’t undo this later on it’s a one-shot kind of thing - rewriting history an’ all.” 

Plagg is frowning in the light of the torches all around the altars and burning incense. “Trixx, I know you’re worried and we’re like family but …” His throat worked and he wound one of Tikki’s curls around his finger. The others were like siblings, children but Tikki - Tikki was something special. “I won’t let her live this way. This doesn’t change anything other than the power I have and a bit of history. I can survive this and I won’t have any regrets.” 

As the moon rose higher, Nooroo and Wayzz moved to them halting the conversation. “Plagg, it’s time for you to go to sleep.” He didn’t even bat an eye, he moved to that second altar and carefully laid himself down. Feeling Nooroo’s hand on his chest and the white and purple power the smaller god held, Plagg had a fleeting thought that his entire life was going to change everything shifting - he turned his head at the last moment and caught sight of Tikki. ‘It will be worth it. She’s worth it.’

Then he was falling spiraling into warm welcoming oblivion.

And then suddenly it wasn’t.

Suddenly, it was sharp and biting and even if he was deeply asleep he felt claws sinking into his very being, wrapping and winding through his entire self. He’s screaming and while his muscles spasm with the urge to thrash but he doesn’t have the ability.

When Plagg’s eyes opened he’s staring up at the sky, midnight velvet sprinkled with glowing diamond-like stars. There’s a weight of the ring - a band of silver on his finger - his yet it wasn’t always; in a different history, he’d never seen it more than fleetingly. Lifting his hand he’s peering at it - splaying his fingers he’s seeing the ring and his fingers; clawed and darkened as if he’s been playing with ashes from the tips of his fingers fading as it traveled up towards the dark olive skin of his forearms. Sitting up slowly, he’s turning to look at her. 

She’s still sleeping but soft warm hues had replaced a sickly death-like pallor that her skin had held before. Clumsily, still drugged on magic, he’s clambering from his altar surrounded by dead black roses brittle and falling apart at the brush of air when he moved past. 

She’s a vision, laying on the snow-white altar of marble surrounded by now vividly red roses, bright, full massive blooms all around. Her hair is the color Venetian red, warm like a flower rather than blood. Her cheeks are flushed, with a bit of pink, a warm healthy glow. Earrings, once his and now hers, studded her lobes still black but beautiful.

“Come on, sweetheart. Open those pretty blue eyes for me.” He murmurs as he delicately brushes her bangs away from her forehead kissing it gently.

Petal pink lips part and she inhales sleepily.. blinking her eyes open lazily. There’s long dark hair tickling her nose. “Plagg?” Her voice is soft, groggy and slurred with sleep. She gives a sigh, moving to loop her arms around his neck. “Don’t ever leave me again.” She whispers with a little whimper clinging tight.

“I would never, My Queen. Never again.” He doesn’t need any other cues, he’s scooping her up into a bridal carrying her away to her temple. While he might be a god in his own right - now of Chaos, Destruction, Death- he’s staying with her. Shadowing her, guarding her. Keeping his promise, he’s always been hers after all no matter the lifetime or history. 

His place is at her side.


End file.
